The purpose of the Louisville Breast Cancer Update is to provide a high quality forum for the dissemination of advances in the state-of-the-art multidisciplinary management of breast cancer, and to allow for an exchange of ideas regarding controversial issues regarding care of breast cancer patients. Lectures from some of the most prominent breast cancer researchers and clinicians will be presented covering all aspects of breast cancer care. This year, topics to be covered will include: Indications, utility, and challenges of MRI; minimally invasive mastectomy; Innovations in reconstruction; Advances in systemic chemotherapy; Hormones in breast cancer: to replace or inhibit?; Targeted therapy for breast cancer; Genomics in the management of breast cancer; Advances in radiation therapy: should we be doing more or less?; Prevention, genetics and high risk breast cancer and Supportive Care Issues. In addition, this meeting will be expanded to facilitate the interaction between basic scientists and clinicians with a scientific poster session that will promote fruitful collaborations and a common understanding of progress in the breast cancer arena, from bench to bedside. The meeting will therefore further the NCI's mission for the alleviation of suffering and death due to cancer by providing a forum for the dissemination of advances in the multidisciplinary care of patients with breast cancer, and the building of collaborations that will promote further research in this area. This annual event is the only one of its kind in Kentucky, and provides an important resource for education of clinicians, scientists and advocates. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]